Respecting Traditions
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: AU that goes with "Hiding Spirit"! It's Christmas time at Titans Tower, are BB and Rae respecting traditions?


**Merry Christmas! I know that I haven't written AT ALL for a long time, and I'm sorry. Maybe I'll work on another story, and that'll be my Christmas present from me to you. But if worse comes to worse, this is as good as you're gunna get. And this goes with my story "Hiding Spirit", just saying. That means the team consists of Victor, who is the leader, Jinx, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Rain. Robin is not on Teen Titans in this fic! He is on Young Justice! And this is a different Kid Flash. It's TT's, not YJ's.**

**I Don't Own Teen Titans**

**Respecting Traditions**

Christmas. It was Garfield's favourite time of year. The tree up, decorated, stockings hung, festive music blasting from the speakers. And Garfield's _favourite_ part of the holiday. Mistletoe.

The green leaved and white berried plant held significance to the young man. When he was little, his parents always made a big deal about it, as did Rita and Steve, who hung it up every year, in several spots in their household. That was why, this year, Garfield had made sure to put it up everywhere.

"I still do not understand the Christmas." Koriand'r said and looked over to Victor. He had been trying to explain the point of exchanging gifts, eating loads of unhealthy food, and sitting on a fat man's lap.

"Here's what Christmas is Kori," Garfield said, beating Victor to it. "It's the best day of the entire Earth year."

"Oh! I must go and make the Pudding of Happiness then!" Koriand'r began to fly towards the kitchen but Rain's voice made her stop.

"Nice try Kori, but Jinx and I are making cookies. If we'd only be able to find the sugar..."

"Lookin' for this?" Bart Allen, or the Western Kid Flash, ran up to Jinx and handed it to her. "Just sayin', this sugar's got nothin' on you babe." Bart was staying for the Christmas holidays. Over the few days he had been there, he had set his sites on Jinx. Continuously, the speed demon would shower her with flowers and praise, yet Jinx would not break, even if she was getting weak.

"Bart you are so annoying." Jinx said. She took the sugar roughly from his hands.

"You'll warm up to it sweetie." Then he was gone. That was the thing with Bart. One moment he was there, the next, no where to be seen.

Rachel walked into the commons room, an empty tea cup in her hands and a book. There was something green sticking out between the pages though. It looked like a plant stem. Garfield's heartbeat speed up. Another reason why he liked mistletoe was because it would give him an excuse to kiss Rachel. "Hey Rae!" Garfield quickly hid the bundle of mistletoe behind his back. "Come over here!"

"What would you like Gar?" Rachel said. She was incredibly nervous because of her plan. It was a stupid plan in all perspectives, but that didn't matter. Rachel wanted to kiss Garfield. If she told that to anyone, other than Rain, they would call her crazy. Garfield was the funny, kind, annoying jokester. She was the dark, moody, mysterious goth girl. As Rain always said though;

_"The animal part of our spirits choose, not the human. If they feel that someone is right for them, the animal will fall. Of course that makes the human part of us fall face-first onto a side-walk of love, but it's what happens. Why judge the spirits?"_

That girl was so smart sometimes.

"Rachel, do you respect tradition?" Garfield said, breaking Rachel from her trance.

"Only if you do."

Garfield smiled and whipped the mistletoe out from behind his back. He put it above them. "Do you still respect traditions?"

"Absolutely." And Rachel kissed him. She had to stand on her tipy-toes, Garfield had grown _a_ _lot_.

The feeling of her lips on his made tingles run through Garfield's entire body. All he felt was warmth. Rachel's lips were soft, and tasted a bit like herbal tea. Placing one of his hands around her waist and the other one (that had been in the air) on the back of Rachel's neck, Garfield pulled her as close as he could. He never wanted it to end. That one moment was a mix of every single dream the green shape-shifter had ever had.

Rachel was sure her powers would react, but nothing happened. Well, that statement wasn't completely true. The tiny butterflies in her stomach that Rachel always felt around Garfield had hatched into Atlas Moths and flown away. It was the most natural feeling Rachel had ever felt. Garfield removed his one arm from the air and wrapped it around her, along with the other, she did the same. Both arms found their place around Garfield's neck. She puller herself even closer.

The other members of Teen Titans stood, somewhat shocked. Everyone knew that Garfield and Rachel liked each other. They'd be idiots if they hadn't noticed all the longing stares, the way they protected each other in battle. Even how Garfield tried to get Rachel involved in everything they did as a team. They knew, but it was still a bit of a shocker.

Bart sped into the room, something green in his hand. He stopped, looked at Garfield and Rachel, then at Jinx. "What about me?" He asked and hung some mistletoe above them.

"Sorry Bart," Jinx said with a smile. "I don't respect traditions, at least not yet."

**There! I did it! Almost too late, but I did it! Sorry again about not writing ANYTHING for the past, month. I've been working on a story for fictionpress that's taken up a lot of time. Also preparations for Christmas and such. I'll update everything else as soon as possible, I promise! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
